Vegeta vs Akuma
Vegeta_vs_Akuma.jpg|Pikells What-if_Death_Battle_Vegeta_vs._Akuma.jpg|Venage237 Who want to be my opponent Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 V vs AK.jpg|Simbiothero ssb vegeta vs oni.PNG|scythe watch Kuma vs Getes.PNG|Gogeta46power DEATH BATTLE 2.0! Idea 4 Vegeta Vs Akuma!.png|ThomyTmnt Description DBZ vs. Street Fighter! These two cocky, anti-heroic, rivals of Goku and Ryu battle! Whose martial artist skills will triumph over the other's? Intro scythe: They are the rivals, also there to challenge our heroes. soul: And always full of anger and pride. It's Vegeta, the saiyan prince. ''' scythe: And Akuma, the master of the first. For this match up, we will be using Asura's rath Akuma. He's soul and I'm scythe. '''Soul: And it's our job to analyze their !weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Vegeta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3E7JVWU8bc scythe: Long ago on the saiyan home world planet Vegeta was born the son of King Vegeta, named after the planet. And the prince's name was...also Vegeta. soul: (slow clapping) Oh brav-the fuck-oh. So, alien prince. Neet. What happened next? scythe: The evil freeza blew Vegeta up. soul: The planet, the King, or the Prince? scythe: ...yes (slapping sound can be heard) soul: friggin' smatass. Vegeta: Background * Full Name: Prince Vegeta * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 123 lbs. * Saiyan Prince * Elite Warrior Class * Trained in Martial Arts * Current Leader of the Z-Fighters scythe: Anyways, Freeza would quickly have Vegeta, alongside the two of the last remaining saiyan's Nappa and Radiz, enlisted into the Freeza force, forcing them to work for him. Freeza molded Vegeta into a ruthless killer, until Vegeta finally rebelled with help of the only other saiyan left, Son Goku. Vegeta settled down on earth, eventually, and soon married and had a baby with Goku's oldest friend bulma. Vegeta: I've been a super saiyan for years Freeza. soul: Vegeta can fly, breath underwater, and can survive in extended periods of time. ''' Vegeta: Powers * flight * ki sensing * ki manipulation * martial arts master * super saiyan scythe: however Vegeta's biggest trick is his usage of ki, a spiritual power Vegeta and turn- '''soul: INTO BADASS LASERS AND STUFF!! Like his trade mark galick gun, a purple energy beam which is powerful enough to destroy the entire planet. His big bang attack is a small but powerful blue energy orb that's thrown incredible speeds. The finish bust er is a barrage of orange ki blasts, but his strongest attack is the one and only final flash. ' Vegeta: Ki Abilities * Galick Gun * Big Bang Attack * Finish Buster * Final Flash scythe: The final flash is a golden energy beam powerful enough to completely OBLITERATE earth in one shot. Not to mention Vegeta can up his power with the legendary forms on Super Saiyan. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lGuDTRilKQ ''DBZA Vegeta: I WANNA! I WANNA BE A SUPER SAIYAN! I WANNA, I WANNA, I WANNAAAAA!! '' Vegeta: Super Saiyan * multiplies full power by 50% * turns hair gold * turns eyes green * gained from push ups. sits ups, and plenty of juice * can reach super saiyan 2 (ssj2 multiplies super saiyan's power by 2%) '''soul: super saiyan multiples Vegeta's max power by fifty percent, and gives him golden hair. And if that's not enough, he can crank it up to super saiyan two for a two percent increase on the super saiyan multiplier, or one hundred times base form strength. Holy crap! ' Vegeta: Super saiyan god super saiyan * uses godly ki instead of normal ki * allows vegeta to fight against literal gods * turns hair and eyes blue * unknown but massive multiplier from super saiyan 2 ' ' * better ki control than any super saiyan form thus far scythe: Vegeta can also call apon the power of gods, and transform into super saiyan blue, or super saiyan god super saiyan, the super saiyan version of super saiyan god. While unknown, the power multiplier within this form allows vegeta to fight against gods such as beerus, the god of destruction Vegeta: Faults * overly cocky * super saiyan 2 and super saiyan blue forms drain stamina * super saiyan 1 & 2 are constantly spewing out energy * pride can lead to stupid mistakes * created the boring over 9'000 meme * can't get a decent win lately scythe: Still, he isn't perfect. Vegeta is cocky, arrogant, and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents to reach power levels much greater than his own. This has led to Vegeta dieing...twice 'soul: It doesn't help that super saiyan 1 & 2 are constantly spewing out useful energy, and super saiyan 2 & blue can quickly zap stamina if vegeta isn't carful. ' Vegeta: Feats ' * killed the gynu force, Zarbon, Dadoria, and Cui, within the span of a few hours * fought on par with first form Freeza * killed android 19 * powned semi-perfect Cell * held his own against kid Buu and Beerus * defeated golden Freeza in a few blows * defeated Frost, Maggeta, and Cabba * defeated Goku Black * tied with Goku twice * is the best character in dragon ball z abridged scythe: Still, Vegeta's got a HUGE body count. Androids, demons, literal gods, you name is, Vegeta's probably fought it. Hell he's fought Goku to a near draw twice. No matter what, do not mess with the saiyan prince, Vegeta! ''Vegeta: IN MEAR MOMENTS, ALL YOU'LL BE FEALING IS OBLIVION!! Cell: That or disappointment. Go ahead, flip that coin. Future Trunks: FATHER, YOUR PRIDE ISN'T WORTH DESTORYING THE PLANET COME ON!! Krillin: Waaaaaaaaaaay past the bargaining stage here Trunks! Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!! Vegeta shoots his final flash, the giant beam flying straight at perfect Cell. Cell: Oh how cute he named it-OH SHIT!! The final flash overtakes cell, flying off into space. '' Akuma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ff1fiYVpATo scythe: Akuma, master of The Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter. He's the brother of Goken, the same man who trained Ryu and Ken. '''soul: Akuma is a badass, and could murder you with his bare hands!' Akuma: Background * Name: Akuma/Gouki * Height: 178 cm | 5'10" * Weight: 80 kg | 176 lbs * Age: Unknown scythe: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadoken A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadoken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death. soul: Man, if I ever fire a Hadoken in real life, I'mma die happy. Akuma: Powers * Gou Hadoken * Gou Shoryuken * Hurricane Kick * Teleport * Demon Flip * Shinku-Hadoken * Kongou Kokuretsuzan * The Raging Demon (Literally translates to "Instant Hell Murder") scythe: Unfortunately, Akuma share's most of the same moves as Ryu. As we've covered Ryu's abilities when he took on the white ranger litterly last episode...awkward... soul: Hadoken's are basically fireballs, Shoryuken is a rising uppercut, and hurricane kick floats along the ground like a human helicopter kicking machine. But he's also got some unique moves like the demon flip. ''' scythe: Akuma can also teleport around the battlefield with his...teleport. He's also got some awesome super arts. '''soul: First there's the "Kongo...Kokuuretus Za"...how do you say that? scythe: Dunno soul: Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode. He shattered a whole friggin' island just by punching it. Holy shit! scythe: But that's not the deadliest move up his nonexistent sleeve. The Shun Goku Sastu, also known as the Raging Demon, literally means "Instant Hell Murder." soul: The Raging Demon at full power is fatal, this guy's a frikin' onslaught of pain! scythe: That's right. Boomstick, Akuma lives for one thing, and one thing only: fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human Holocaust, losing only once to his brother Goken, but after a brutal rematch, it was clear Akuma was the stronger bother. But even THIS isn't the end. soul: HOW!? Akuma: shin-akuma * increased strength, speed, and stamina * fucking awesome * still not the end scythe: As Shin-Akuma, Akuma moves faster, hits harder, and fights longer. His power grows dramatically and he just ruins anything in his way. His raging demon is powerful enough to wipe guys like M. Bison off the face of the earth in one shot. Do not fuck with Akuma. But this STILL ISN'T THE END!!! soul: YES! MORE!!! Oni * more powerful than shin-Akuma * translates to demon * powerful enough to contend with Asura * gains mestu hadoken, the strongest variation of the hadoken. soul: Behold Oni, the highest state of strength that Akuma can attain. ''' scythe: Oni happens when Akuma fully gives in to the Satsui no Hadou, Increasing Akuma's power to far past their normal level. While the full extent of power is unknown, Oni is considered a deity of some sort. As such it's not surprising Akuma used this form to take on Asura, who's powerful enough to pop planets. Akuma: Feats * As a child, overpowered an Asian Black Bear * Leveled an entire forest * Defeated his master, Goutetsu * Fought and defeated Gouken, his brother and Ryu and Ken's master * Killed Gill and M. Bison * Easily fought off both Ryu and Ken at once * Destroyed a meteorite as Shin Akuma * As Oni, can destroy trees and kill birds through his mere presence * Battled Asura for 500 years (they turned to stone...AND STILL KEPT FIGHTING!) scythe: Akuma has done the imposable time and time again. He's taken on and defeated his master Goutetsu, his brother Goken, Ryu and Ken and the same time, and killed both Bison and Gill...all of this without going into Shin-Akuma. Akuma: Flaws * Low stamina * Easy to anger * Tends to hold back * Pretty cocky '''soul: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it. scythe: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking. soul: Yeah, screw defense, Give me more ways to hurt people! Akuma:' I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!'' Death Battle scythe: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. '''soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! (Random ass mountain) Vegeta stood atop a mountain, his mind calm. Suddenly, he jumped back as Akuma slammed down in front of him, assuming his iconic combat stance. In response, Vegeta formed a fist with one hand and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta: You shouldn't have disturbed me. Don't worry though. I promise your death will be painless. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TzujQGZeWE Vegeta charged forward and slammed his fist into Akuma's chest, following it up with a barrage of punches and kicks. Akuma slid back before firing a hadoken, then jumping and firing two from the air. Vegeta reflected the one on the ground, but was hit buy the two falling onto him. Akuma then landed and threw a powerful punch, sending Vegeta flying into the side of a cliff. Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain! Akuma dashed over, Vegeta flying out of the way and up into the sky, and charging a purple energy blast. Vegeta: GALICK GUN...FIRE!!!! Vegeta launched the Galick Gun at the mountain, smirking as it exploded. Vegeta hovered down and landed, only to be met with a powerful punch to the face from Akuma. Akuma, however, was different. His hair was white and he had a powerful dark aura. He was Shin-Akuma. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMq8koilKlA Shin-Akuma rapidly punched Vegeta before launching him into the air with his rising uppercut, before blasting him back down to the ground with a shinku-hadoken. Akuma then landed on Vegeta by slamming his knee into the saiyan's gut. Akuma then stood up and swung a open palm down, creating a massive explosion apon hitting Vegeta, leaving a smoking crater with nothing in it. Akuma stepped back, only to be met with a powerful blue ki blast from Vegeta, from behind. Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!!!! Akuma slid away and flipped over to Vegeta, kicking him in the head. Akuma the rapidly kicking Vegeta using the hurricane kick before combing into another rising uppercut. Vegeta flew back and stopped mid air, firing a barrage of ki blasts at Akuma, who responded by firing a barrage of hadokens at Vegeta. The two blasts clashed, with Vegeta flying through them all and slammed Akuma against the ground. Akuma tripped the saiyan prince and kicked him away. Akuma then started hovering and flew over to Vegeta, grabbing him Akuma: Prepare yourself...DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!!! Akuma barraged Vegeta with thee raging demon, standing a top Vegeta's seemingly dead body when the attack finished. Akuma: Mesastu. Akuma reverted back to his original form and began walking away, only for Vegeta to get up and blast Akuma with another Big Bang Attack. Vegeta: Alright neet trick. Now how about you stop holding back, and maybe I'll give you a taste of real saiyan power. Akuma glared at Vegeta before gaining the dark black aura of the sastiu-no-hado, only for the aura to go blue. Akuma's body suddenly buffed out and the top of his gi was ripped off, revealing his chest. Akuma's skin turned blue and his hair a brighter shade of white. He had become the demon, Oni. Oni ripped the necklass orb thing off his neck and slammed his foot on the ground, creating a powerful shockwave. Oni: I SHALL GRIND BENEETH MY HEELS...ALL THAT EXISTS!!! Vegeta: Alright then, show me what you-OH MY DENDE!!!!!! Before Vegeta could finish, Oni slammed his fist into Vegeta's face before rapidly punching him in the gut. Oni then hurricane kicked Vegeta into a nearby mountain before dashing after him and barraging him with Shinku Hadokens. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDrrABs6s5Q Oni charged up one last attack, the mestu hadoken. As he fired to attack at Vegetam the saiyan prince sudd gained a blue aura, his hair and eyes turning blue as well. He had become a super saiyan god super saiyan Powered up with godly ki, Vegeta stopped the mestu hadoken with his bare hand and tossed it away, grinning as he glares at Akuma. Vegeta: Tell me, does a demon like yourself ever experience fear? Vegeta slowly walked over to Oni, who was just spamming hadokens which didn't even phase Vegeta. Vegeta finally reached Oni and grabbed one of his hands, forcing him to his knees. Vegeta stood over Oni, smirking as the demon was filled with fear. Vegeta: Well, that answers that question. Vegeta flung Oni into the air and dashed up after him, slamming his knee into the demons gut. Vegeta then flew up and fired a ki blast that launched Oni back into the ground. Vegeta then stretched his arms out before cupping them together, creating a golden ki orb, which turned into a energy that Vegeta fired at Oni. Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!!! The final flash rained down and overtook Oni, completely incinerating the demon. Vegeta floated down after his attack and powered down back to his base form. Vegeta looked at the ashes of his opponent and chuckled, floating up and flying off. Results scythe: now THAT'S how you use an attack called final flash!! soul: ...welp anyways, this shouldn't be anyone. Vegeta FAR outclasses Akuma in basically everything. Power, speed, experience, durability. All Akuma could do was hope he could tire Vegeta out, but Vegeta's god forms countered that strategy completely. Advantages and disadvantages ' ' Vegeta * +Litterly everything * -litterly nothing Akuma * +litterly nothing * -litterly everything soul: Akuma stood zero chance winning here. But hey, I'm just saiyan. scythe: the winner is Vegeta Next time soul: NEXT TIME OOOOON DEATH BATTLE!!! "I like to kick my semester off with a YANG" "Time force yellow!" Katie Walker VS Yang Xiao LongCategory:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Street Fighter vs DBZ Category:Scythe Watch Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Sayain vs Demon Themed fights Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles